1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and an automobile including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with headlights in the front. These headlights include a housing (chassis) and a lighting apparatus attached to the housing.
Lighting apparatuses used in vehicle headlights include, for example, a base, a low beam light emitting device and a high beam light emitting device disposed on the base, and a lens positioned in front of the low beam light emitting device and the high beam light emitting device (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-108554).
Examples of conventional low beam light emitting devices and high beam light emitting devices used include high intensity discharge (HID) lamps. In recent years, due to the luminous efficiency and long lifespan of light emitting diodes (LEDs), which exceed HID lamps, lighting apparatuses using LEDs as the low beam light emitting devices and high beam light emitting devices have been researched and developed.